DICHOS Y ENTREDICHOS
by natokine
Summary: Alexis empieza a comportarse de forma extraña. ¿Qué le sucederá?


- Hola pa. – se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Calabaza! Qué alegría escucharte. ¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien. Quería avisarte que iré de visita este fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece una maratón de películas?

- ¿Este fin de semana?

- Si, ¿por?

- Había arreglado salir con Kate y…

- Está bien, no hay problema. Arreglaré algo con mis amigas.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura. Besos. Adiós.

- Que tengas un buen día. – cortaron.

**Durante la semana siguiente.**

Alexis había pasado por la casa para lavar ropa. Su padre estaba escribiendo en su escritorio. Puso la ropa en la lavadora y se le ocurrió una idea, se colocó el traje de Laser Tag y fue a sorprender a su padre.

- ¡Te reto a una batalla! – le gritó entrando al estudio. Castle levantó la vista y le sonrió, pero no se levantó.

- Hola hija. Ahora no puedo jugar, tengo que terminar de escribir esto.

- ¡Vamos, papá! Es solo un rato… - se quejó.

- En estos momentos estoy muy concentrado y quiero aprovecharlo. Cuánto antes lo haga, antes terminaré. Aparte, Kate…

- Si, si, ya entendí. – le dijo ofuscada. Castle la miró extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó. Alexis lo miró, su expresión reflejaba enojo primero pero después se relajo.

- No, lo siento. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sacaba el chaleco. – Cosas mías, no me hagas caso. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó y luego se dirigió a la puerta. – Junto algo de ropa y me voy, nos vemos.

- De acuerdo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto?

- Si, no te preocupes. – le dijo desde la puerta. – Saluda a Kate de mi parte.

- Lo haré. – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

**Una semana y media después.**

- Tengo un fin de semana de descanso de los exámenes, ¿vamos a acampar? – dijo Alexis al teléfono.

- Lo siento, hija, Kate y yo íbamos a… - empezó.

- De acuerdo, otra vez será. Le preguntaré a la abuela. Adiós.

- Lo siento, a… – Alexis cortó antes de que pudiera terminar. - …diós. – terminó. Castle se apartó el teléfono del oído y se quedó mirándolo pensativo.

**Unos días después de ese fin de semana.**

Alexis entraba a su casa una vez más.

- Hola pa—

Se interrumpió al ver que estaban, su padre y Kate sentados en el sofá, con pochoclos en el regazo y una montaña de películas sobre la mesa ratona. – Ah, hola Kate. – terminó de decir cerrando la puerta. - ¿Están haciendo maratón?

- Hola calabaza, no sabía que vendrías, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros? – le preguntó.

- No, está bien, no quiero interrumpirlos, solo vine a buscar unas cosas que necesito. – y sin esperar respuesta se fue escaleras arriba. – Por mi ni se preocupen. – dijo por lo bajo aunque Kate había alcanzado a escucharla. Ella lo miró a Castle y este le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Todo bien con Alexis? – le preguntó.

- ¿Tú también la notas rara? Le pregunté pero me dijo que no. – le contó Castle.

- ¿Quieres que pruebe yo?

- ¿No te molesta?

- Para nada.

- Gracias. – le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró para buscar a Alexis la cual justo bajaba por las escaleras con una mochila al hombro.

- Alexis, ¿todo bien? – le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué razón no lo estaría? – preguntó Alexis en tono casi sarcástico.

- No lo sé, parece como si—

- ¿Cómo si algo me pasara? – le dijo levantando la voz, dejando la mochila en el piso. - ¿Cómo si algo me molestara?

- Si…

- ¿Y eso lo pudiste descifrar con tus dotes de detective? – le espetó sarcásticamente.

- ¡Alexis! – gritó Castle levantándose del sillón para ponerse a lado de Kate. – ¿Por qué le hablas así a Kate? – le preguntó.

- ¡Kate, siempre Kate! – gritó Alexis. Castle y Kate se miraron extrañados. Alexis soltó un bufido, agarró su mochila y estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta…

- ¡Te quedas dónde estás! – le advirtió Castle. Alexis se frenó quejándose. Y luego dirigiéndose a Kate, se acercó a su oído. – Mejor yo hablaré con ella, después te veo. – Kate asintió con una sonrisa para transmitirle tranquilidad. Se acercó como para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Escúchala. Suerte. – le dijo primero y luego lo besó. Buscó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

- ¡Vas a contarme qué te pasa de una vez por todas! – le dijo, no le gritó pero su tono era firme.

- ¡¿En serio no lo sabes?! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Desde que estás con ella no te importa nada de mí! – le gritó exasperada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto y no me levantes la voz! Eres mi hija, siempre—

- ¡No, papá! Desde hace semanas que intento pasar tiempo contigo y siempre estás con ella. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí.

- ¡Me pediste espacio!

- ¡Te pedí espacio, no que me dejaras sola!

- No estás sola, aquí estoy, siempre lo estaré para cuando me necesites.

- ¡No lo estás! – volvió a gritar. Castle estaba por contestarle pero se controló y suspiró.

- Alexis… sentémonos y hablemos tranquilos. – le dijo señalando el sillón. - ¿Querías mi atención? Ya la tienes. – Alexis se quedó en silencio un momento. – Por favor… - le pidió. Finalmente ella fue a sentarse al sofá y Castle se sentó a su lado. – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? – Alexis no dijo nada. - No te gusta Kate, ¿es eso? – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te molesta que salga con Kate? – Alexis lo miró pero no dijo nada. – Vamos, Alexis, no puedo estar adivinando lo que piensas. ¿Te molesta que salga con Kate? – Alexis suspiró.

- No es eso… es solo que siento que tengo que pedir turno para estar contigo, siempre estás con ella.

- Alexis, me pediste espacio, me dijiste que ya no estabas para juegos. Para mí no fue fácil aceptarlo pero lo hice porque me lo pediste. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me encerrara aquí esperando a que decidieras venir?

- Yo no… - empezó.

- Después de cuatro años por fin puedo estar con la mujer que amo, y que me ama y se preocupa por mí, y que te aprecia mucho tanto a ti como a tu abuela. Todos tenemos que adaptarnos a los cambios, yo a que no estés aquí y tú a que no me tendrás solo para ti. – Castle la tomó de la mano. – Pero tienes razón en algo, no te incluimos mucho últimamente. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez, ¿quieres? – Alexis esbozó una leve sonrisa, parecía un poco avergonzada.

- Si, me gustaría. Gracias papá y… perdona por todo lo que te dije.

- No tienes que disculparte, me alegra que pudiéramos hablarlo. – le dijo abrazándola y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Discúlpame con Kate. – le pidió separándose un poco de él.

- Prometo que se lo diré pero creo que pensará lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué te parece si la semana próxima vienes a comer? La abuela ya estará de vuelta de su viaje, podremos cenar los cuatro juntos. – Alexis le sonrió.

- Si, me encantaría, hace mucho que no veo a la abuela.

- De acuerdo. Ahora… ¿qué te parece si seguimos con las películas? – le preguntó ofreciéndole el control con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo con Kate?

- No te preocupes, a Kate no le molestará. Ahora quiero pasar un rato con mi hija. ¿Pones play? – Alexis agrandó la sonrisa, muy contenta y tomó el control. Se acomodaron en el sofá y ella pulsó play.

**Horas más tarde, en el departamento de Kate.**

Tocan la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kate. Nadie contestó pero volvieron a tocar la puerta. – ¡Dije que quién es! – repitió abriendo la puerta. Se encontró con un gran ramo de flores.

- No te enojes, no podía escuchar con esto enfrente. – le dijo Castle ofreciéndole las flores. Kate relajó su expresión y le sonrió.

- Gracias, me encantan. ¿Hiciste algo malo por lo que necesitas congraciarte? – le preguntó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner las flores en agua.

- Es por lo que paso con Alexis. – le aclaró acercándose a ella. – Lo siento mucho, no quería que pasaras por eso. – Kate dejó las flores sobre la mesada y se puso de frente a él.

- No tienes que disculparte. – le dijo rodeándole la cabeza con los brazos. - La entiendo, yo también soy hija única y mi padre es viudo así que he pasado por situaciones similares. – Castle la abrazó. - ¿Todo bien con Alexis? – le preguntó. Él asintió.

- Parece que mi hija me extrañaba. – le dijo casi orgulloso.

- Deja tu ego de lado. – le reprochó ella. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas pasando poco tiempo con ella?

- No lo sé, ella me había pedido espacio. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que me pidió.

- Somos mujeres, Castle. No todo es tan fácil.

- Empiezo a darme cuenta. – la abrazó más fuerte. - ¿Me extrañaste?

- No. – le dijo ella.

- Yo también. – le contestó y ella le sonrió.


End file.
